<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Years by SuzanneKerslake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539371">Through The Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzanneKerslake/pseuds/SuzanneKerslake'>SuzanneKerslake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzanneKerslake/pseuds/SuzanneKerslake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at the intricate friendship between Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark through the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Nebula &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through The Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So, this is my first fic just FYI. I just hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything.</p><p>P.S. Thanks Kandy, my dear friend, for putting up with me while I wrote this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>2010, Malibu, California<br/>
</em> </strong>
</p><p><a id="fprsl" name="fprsl"></a>Natalie Rushman, PA extraordinaire was craftily built on the very weakness of every man. Especially a man like Tony Stark.</p><p>Or so had she thought.</p><p>Thanks to years of training in the Red Room, Natasha had an impeccable sense of judging people. But there was something about Stark that intrigued her. Something frustratingly complex yet agonizingly simple. It will not be long before she had him figured out to pieces.</p><p>She could feel the said man’s eyes bore into her back as she elegantly picked up the crate of ludicrously expensive watches for him to choose from. Stark was no fool. He was suspicious of her but other pressing issues had not let him dig deep. She moved slowly towards him, her ears picking up the soft thumping of music playing in the lavish party in the floor below.</p><p>“<em>I gotta say it. It’s hard to get a read on you. Where are you from?”</em></p><p>“<em>Legal.” </em>she says smoothly.</p><p>As she helps him cover his bruises, she can clearly see the struggle behind the man’s eyes. A man trying to grasp the truth of his imminent death. Fury had indeed briefed her very well on the palladium poisoning.</p><p>Stark, however, was reluctant to share his condition with anyone. Not even with Colonel Rhodes or Ms Potts. For all the genius he was, Tony Stark can sometimes be an idiot. <em>A self-</em><em>destructive</em><em>, </em><em>egoistic</em><em> idiot.</em></p><p>Most of his problems could be solved only if Stark shared--</p><p>“<em>Can I ask you a question, hypothetically? Bit odd. If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?”</em></p><p>Right. That was unexpected.</p><p>She averted her eyes for a second and let Natalie Rushman swiftly take over.</p><p>“<em>I’d do whatever I wanted to do with whoever I wanted to do it with.”</em></p><p>With a coy smile she left the room as the man gulped down his leftover Martini.</p><p>Stark was indeed a puzzle to be solved.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>2010, Bio-dome, New York (Hammer’s drone attack)</strong> </em>
</p><p>“<em>Reboot complete. You got your best friend back.”</em></p><p>Tony heaved a sigh of relief.</p><p>“<em>Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff.”</em></p><p>Tony knew that Natalie Rushman was no ordinary woman from the the moment he had laid eyes on her.</p><p>But he definitely hadn’t he expected her to be the right hand agent of Nick-I-got-my-eye-on-you-Fury.</p><p>“<em>Well done on the new chest piece. I am reading significant higher output and your vitals all look promising.” </em></p><p>Ah! She noticed that, didn’t she?</p><p>“<em>Yes, for the moment, I’m not dying. Thank you.”</em></p><p>After all having Agent Romanoff on your side isn’t bad at all, he thought.</p><p>“<em>What do you mean you’re not dying? Did you just say you’re dying?”</em></p><p>Jesus! Did he just tell that to Pepper?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>2012, Stark Tower, New York</strong> </em>
</p><p>Natasha watches in horror as Iron Man climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, suddenly flings himself through the portal.</p><p>And doesn’t come back. <em>Stark, you idiot.</em></p><p>“<em>Come on, Stark!” </em>Her voice trembles.</p><p>Still holding the scepter in hand, she shifts around, waiting. Hoping.</p><p>You cannot do this to us Stark. For Gods sake! You can’t do this to Pepper!</p><p>
  <em>Come on Tony!</em>
</p><p>Few seconds that seem to stretch like eternities pass, but there is still no sign of Iron Man.</p><p>“<em>Close it” </em>The Captain’s voice reverberates in her ear. There is a pained finality to it.</p><p>She does it. That is what she is trained to do. Even if she is going to be haunted by it.</p><p>The adrenaline rush fades off leaving her overwhelmed by the day’s events.</p><p>Clint being compromised. The Hulk in the Helicarrier. Loki killing Coulson. An alien army from space.</p><p>And now the death of Tony Stark.</p><p>She closes her eyes for a brief second. Her very own words flash in her mind.</p><p>Iron Man Yes. Tony Stark Not Recommended.</p><p>Words that she regrets. <em>I was wrong, Tony. I was so wrong.</em></p><p>She lifts her head for one last view of the sky and that is when she sees it. A small, vague red and gold figure hurtling towards the ground. Relief floods through her veins.</p><p>Relief. An emotion reserved only for Clint. <em>Until now. </em></p><p>“<em>Son of a gun!” </em>the Captain exclaims.</p><p>She smirks. <em>That’s Tony Stark’s Stubborn Ass to you.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>2015, Barton’s Farm</strong> </em>
</p><p>‘<em>These are...smaller agents.”</em></p><p>Tony is having a hard time making his short-circuiting brain believe the Barton family -maybe agents- scene unfolding in front of his eyes.</p><p>“<em>Did you bring Auntie Nat?”</em></p><p>His head turns towards Natasha so fast that he wonders whether he might have gotten whiplash.</p><p>The stone-cold demeanor of the assassin-spy crumbles as a warm smile spreads on her face.</p><p><em>This woman should smile more often </em>he thinks.</p><p>“<em>Why don't you hug her and find out?”</em></p><p>Tony cannot help but smile as Nat picks up the young Barton in her arms. He knew about the Red Room. He had J.A.R.V.I.S dig up whatever little data was found on it.</p><p>It was bad. Hell, it was worse than torture. The sick bastards who ran the place had no compunction about what they were doing to the young girls.</p><p>After the entire Hammer-Vanko fiasco, Natasha had somehow grown on him. He found himself constantly in the lookout for her during Avengers’ missions. (Of course, he would completely deny it in case anyone stated it.). He also kept a track record of her S.H.I.E.L.D. missions. Up-gradation of the Widow Bites and the Widow suit were put in the priority list. Any reporter who tried to objectify or demean the Black Widow faced the wrath of lawsuits filed by the CEO of Stark Industries herself. <em>You don’t mess with Pepper Potts’ friend, </em><em>darling</em> he smirks.</p><p>He is very well aware of the recent ‘developments’ too. Infact, he is genuinely happy about Natasha’s not-so-subtle connection with Bruce. Of all people, Nat and Bruce definitely deserve a chance at love.</p><p><em>Ah! It’s </em><em>Auntie Nat </em><em>now</em><em>, </em><em>isn’t it? </em>He was never going to let her live that down. He grinned thinking about killer glares he was going to recieve.</p><p>Auntie Nat does have a nice ring to it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>2016, Avengers Compound</strong> </em>
</p><p>“<em>Maybe Tony’s right.”</em></p><p>Her team’s surprised faces tells her that they hadn’t expected it. <em>Her team. The Avengers. Her family.</em></p><p>She would have surprised herself too. If not for Ultron and Lagos.</p><p>Both Tony and Wanda had tried to do good. But it had somehow turned out to be catastrophic.</p><p>And Tony was absolutely right. If we don’t do this, it’ll be done to us. If that happens the very people the Avengers protect will regard them as source of destruction.</p><p>Secretary Ross is just the beginning of the mistrust, she realized.</p><p>“<em>If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off - </em></p><p>“<em>Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?” </em>Sam interjects.</p><p>“<em>I'm just . . . I'm reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.”</em></p><p>“<em>Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Ah! Shell-Head’s back.</em>
</p><p>After New York, Tony was never the same man. He had seen something that haunted him and driven him to create a suit of armor around the world. They had shared a lot of things with each other over the years but whenever it came to Ultron Tony shut her off. How much better it would have been if Ultron hadn’t gone rogue? Now every time Natasha looks at Tony, the guilt in his eyes pains her. Pepper’s absence in his life is just making things hundred times difficult.</p><p><em> This man carries the w </em> <em> eight </em> <em> of the world on his shoulders, </em>she sighs.</p><p>She knew she could do nothing to ease the pain. But a little squeeze on his shoulder brought him back whenever he spiraled.</p><p>It was just a small effort. A sign of reassurance for her friend.</p><p>“<em>Oh, I want to take it back now.” </em>she teased.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>2016, Avengers Compound</strong> </em>
</p><p>“<em>36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson.” </em>Ross’ word echoes in Tony’s mind.</p><p>36-godamn-freaking-hours to track down the Star Spangled Man and his besties.</p><p><em>Should have punched Rogers when he had had the chance</em>, he thought. <em>At least that would have knocked some </em><em>sense in his brain.</em></p><p>He flexes his left hand and rubs his chest as he exhales. It sends pain shooting up his chest. Ah yes!Just what he needed. A couple of cracked ribs, thanks to Barnes.</p><p>“<em>My left arm is numb, is that normal?” </em>he blurts out.</p><p>Natasha looks at him from across the room. He can see the concern in her eyes as she approaches him.</p><p>In this entire mess, the one thing he is grateful for is having Natasha on his side. He knows how much the team means to her. It is her family and Tony is happy to be part of it. He also knows going against Rogers is difficult for her. But she understands his efforts to keep the team together even if it meant submission to authority. And Tony is utterly thankful for her trust in him.</p><p>She gives a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. And a part him leans into the touch. God! He was so tired of all this. If he could just go home to Pep--</p><p><em>Pepper. It was always her. </em>He painfully swallows the lump in his throat as he realizes how much he misses her.</p><p>“<em>Are you alright?”</em> Nat asks softly.</p><p>“<em>Always.”</em> he says pulling himself back together even though he knows she sees right through it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>2016, Airport Hanger, Germany</em> </strong>
</p><p>“<em>You're not gonna stop.”</em></p><p>It was not a question. As she stares into the sea-blue eyes of Steve Rogers raging with protectiveness, Natasha knows for a fact that he is not going to stop.</p><p>“<em>You know I cannot.” </em>he says.</p><p>The debris from the fallen watchtower settles and she gets a clear view of the havoc that Avengers have caused.</p><p><em>Oh </em><em>God! What have they done? What have they become? </em>All of a sudden, her heart feels heavier.</p><p>
  <em>No. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This should have never happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Accords were supposed to make the Avengers better. But it had instead torn them apart and broken them.</em>
</p><p><em>The fight should stop. It should stop right now before inflicting some serious damage to one of them. And the only way </em> <em>out of this </em> <em>deadlock </em> <em>was to let Steve and Barnes go. </em></p><p>She steels herself and makes up her mind. <em>This </em><em>is</em><em> for the best. This </em><em>is</em><em> for her team. Her family.</em></p><p>“<em>I'm gonna regret this.”</em></p><p>As her widow bites catch T’Challa right in his shoulders there is only one that going through her mind.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry Tony. I’m an really sorry. But this is the best for all of us.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Go.” </em>is all she says to Steve.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>2016, MedBay, Avengers Compound</strong> </em>
</p><p>The moment he sees Nat standing at the door of the waiting room a wave of emotions wash over him.</p><p>
  <em>Relief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betrayal.</em>
</p><p>The concern in Nat’s eyes burns him and he turns walking towards the balcony. There is something bubbling deep down in his heart waiting to burst out. He closes his eyes willing himself to relax. He feels her approaching him and it makes his hair stand on end.</p><p>He knows she is here for Rhodey. He decides to give her what she needs so that she’ll leave.</p><p>“<em>The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis.”</em></p><p>He waits for her to leave but she doesn’t.</p><p>“<em>Steve's not gonna stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best case scenario.”</em></p><p>Before he could stop, the accusation is out.</p><p>“<em>You let them go, Nat.”</em></p><p>“<em>We played this wrong.” </em>she says.</p><p>And the bubble burst.</p><p>“We!” he shakes his head incredulously.</p><p>
  <em>No Nat. It was not ‘we’. It was never ‘we’. It was you. I trusted you. And you let met down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You let me down for Steve-freaking-Rogers.</em>
</p><p>He knew it was irrational. Her friendship with Steve ran deep as they had saved each others life multiple times during the the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and whatever she had done at the hanger was for the collective good of the team and had nothing to do with him.</p><p>But now all that he could think of was one thing and it was eating him from the inside: Natasha had chosen Cap over him.</p><p>Had chosen Steve Rogers over Tony Stark.</p><p>Just like most people in his life.</p><p>Just like his Dad.</p><p>And that hurt.</p><p>That hurt like shrapnel shredding his heart to pieces.</p><p>And without thinking twice about his words he lashes out.</p><p>“<em>Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA.”</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Avengers Compound, 2018 (Post Blip)</strong> </em>
</p><p>Vision.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bang! </b> </em>
</p><p>Sam.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bang!</b> </em>
</p><p>Wanda.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bang!</b> </em>
</p><p>Fury.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bang!</b> </em>
</p><p>Hill.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bang!</b> </em>
</p><p>T’Challa.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bang!</b> </em>
</p><p>Shuri.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bang!</b> </em>
</p><p><em>God!</em> <em>The list just doesn’t end.</em></p><p>Natasha lowers the gun and glares at the bullseye now pierced by seven bullets in a row.</p><p>She can feel her sight blur due to unshed tears and her breath coming out in stuttering gasps.</p><p>
  <em>Fifty percent of all living creatures. Fifty percent. Just wiped out of the face of earth.</em>
</p><p>And they could do nothing to prevent it. Absolutely nothing.</p><p>She is still glaring at the bullseye when she feels a low rumble rock the building.</p><p>Her head jerks towards the glass pane and she freezes when she sees an alien ship coming towards the compound. <em>No. </em><em>No. </em><em>Not again. </em>It is only when she notices Danvers near the landing gear, she releases the breath she has been holding back.</p><p>But why is she-- <em>Tony!</em></p><p>Her feet starts to move even before her brain could process anything. She breaks into a run and heads straight to the stairs not even caring to use the elevator. She will be way ahead of it anyways.</p><p>Steve, Rhodey and Bruce catch up with her at the lobby and as they race outside together to the lawn they find Pepper standing in front of the massive alien eagle-like spaceship.</p><p>The hatch of the ship opens and two figures step out on the ramp.</p><p>Tony Stark, a man capable of enthralling masses solely with his confidence, wit and magnanimous persona, stumbles out of the ship uncertain, panicking and clutching the alien’s arms to ground him. He is ragged, emaciated and shaking from head to toe.</p><p>Steve runs to him followed by Pepper. As they bring him towards the rest of the group, she meets Tony’s eyes.</p><p>And nothing could have prepared her to what she saw. The guilt, pain and vulnerability swirling in his eyes that once sparkled with confidence, intelligence and charisma clenches her heart as a solitary tear runs down her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>Thanos defeated Ironman.</em>
</p><p><em>Thanos</em> <em> broke Tony Stark.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>2023, Avengers Compound</em> </strong>
</p><p>“<em>Do we know if she had family?”</em></p><p>“<em>Yeah. Us”</em></p><p>For the first time in his entire lifetime Tony is in total agreement with the Captain.</p><p>He knew how much bringing back The Blipped had meant to Natasha. It was evident the moment she had stepped into the Lake House asking for his help. But he was always doubtful whether she understood the stakes at executing the time heist.</p><p>And never in his life had he been so wrong.</p><p>Natasha Romanoff had sacrificed her life for the soul stone. She had sacrificed herself for bringing back the fifty percent of the non-existent living creatures of the universe.</p><p>As the truth sunk in he was blinking hard at the tears that were threatening to fall.</p><p>When he had returned from Titan and was in the confines of the MedBay - after threats of various levels from Pepper, Rhodey and Happy - he would sometimes find Natasha sitting in a chair beside his bed watching him. Was it creepy? Yep. Definitely creepy. However, he found her presence oddly comforting and calming in spite of all that had happened between in them. They rarely spoke but when he woke gasping for air after a terrible nightmare she held his hand grounding him and whispered reassurances until Pepper came running and gently took over.</p><p>It was one such day when he woke up, his chests heaving as he sucked air into lungs. Natasha was at his side in an instant propping him up with pillows so that he could breathe easier. She settled into the chair when she was sure that he was alright and stared at him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>Tony, now that he was wide awake Tony felt himself squirming under Natasha’s scrutiny. He wondered where Pepper was and that’s when he realized that he had convinced her to go to the SI headquarters at LA where nearly the entire panel of Board of Directors had Blipped and the staff were going crazy.</p><p>“<em>So will you tell me about him</em>?” Natasha asks suddenly.</p><p><em>What</em>? <em>What is she talking about?</em> He wonders.</p><p>“<em>It would be highly helpful in case you could be little bit more specific </em><em>because</em><em> as far as I can see there is none other than the two of us in this room. And I’m pretty sure 22 days in space hasn’t rendered me blind.</em>” he joked smirking.</p><p>Natasha’s lip tugs upward slightly. But then she schools her features and looks him in the eye dead-serious.</p><p>“<em>Will you tell me about Peter?</em>”</p><p>And his breath hitched.</p><p>“<em>Wha..</em><em>u</em><em>h...How...uh..How did you...did you.</em>.” he stuttered and stammered gasping for air.</p><p>“<em>Hey easy Tony. Easy</em>.” she says softly rubbing his arm while drawing circles. After he brings his breathing into control she starts. “<em>Every time you have a nightmare you keep calling out for him. I know he’s Spider-man but I thought...</em>” she trailed off staring at the wall. “<em>Nevermind Tony. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about him. You should rest.</em>”</p><p>He knew <em>talking, </em><em>damn! </em><em>even thinking about Peter</em> will spiral into a panic attack. But when he looks into Natasha’s deep sea-green eyes something inside nudges him to let it all out.</p><p>“<em>He is a smart kid.</em>” he starts. Natasha gives him a small smile and nods encouraging him to go on.</p><p>And then he tells her everything. Right from when he had met the nervous and clumsy Peter in his apartment to how stupidly courageous and self-sacrificing the kid was. His habit of vlogging. His love for Legos. Him going crazy over his new suit. His passion for AcaDec. Him geeking out with <em>Ted? Fred? Ah it’s Ned!</em> and MJ. How much he loved patrolling. Him saving kittens stuck in trees. His hate for the Baby Monitor Protocol. How they had screwed up during homecoming. His aunt getting to know his Spidey-secret. Tony receiving a punch and a hug from May on the same day.</p><p>
  <em>Their lab days. Their movie nights. Their sleepovers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How much better he was than Tony himself.</em>
</p><p>He told her about how he was on a field trip to MOMA when shit hit the fan. How he nearly had a heart attack when he found Peter on the alien ship in space. And by the time he was telling her how bravely the kid had fought Thanos on Titan he was too tired to hold back the tears</p><p>“<em>He-he disintegrated in my-my arms Nat...in my arms...Oh God! He was so sc-scared...said he was sorry. It should have be-been me. It should have been me!</em>” he forces the words out through his body-wracking sobs.</p><p>Nat holds him, tears glistening in her eyes, rubbing circles his back. After god-knows-how-long his sobs subside and he was totally exhausted. She gently lowers him onto the bed, drapes a blanket over him and runs a hand through his hair until his eyelids flutter closed and his breaths even out.</p><p><a id="tw-target-text" name="tw-target-text"></a> “<em>Прости, друг мой. Мне очень жаль.</em>” she whispered and left the room.</p><p>A few weeks later he was discharged from the MedBay. Pepper and him moved out to the Lake House and he didn’t visit the compound for nearly a year. Then arrived Morgan H. Stark. A bundle of joy kicking and screaming in his otherwise sombre world. The second he held her in his arms Tony knew he would move heaven and earth for his daughter.</p><p>They had invited the team over to the Lake House for meeting Morgan. Steve, Nat, Rhodey, Bruce had all turned up. Hell! Even Nebula and Rocket had turned up. After a healthy lunch prepared by Pepper all of them had settled comfortably in different places in the lake house.</p><p>Rocket was telling something animatedly to Cap and Bruce as the three were sitting in the living room. Rhodey who was holding Morgan in his arms sat with Natasha in the porch softly discussing something that was most likely about Morgan. Tony, Pepper and Nebula were in the kitchen talking about all her journeys with Rocket in the past year.</p><p>“<em>We</em><em> sometimes play the game you taught me Tony. We ha</em><em>d.</em><em>..</em>” Nebula pauses as though searching for the right word. “<em>Fun</em>.” she declares.</p><p>Tony shares a knowing smile with Pepper.</p><p>“<em>That is great Nebula. You should have fun</em>.” Pepper says. “<em>Now I think we both should take a walk around the house while Tony attends to an important matter.</em>” she finishes with a pointed look at the said man.</p><p><em>Important matter? </em>He looks at her bewildered. Pepper’s eyes briefly flicker briefly to the porch and realization dawns on him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh right. That important matter. </em>
</p><p>Pepper and Tony had decided on Morgan’s godparents just a few hours after her birth. Of course, her godfather was Rhodey. The man had literally claimed the title himself even before Tony could ask him. And the godmother was Natasha. But they hadn’t asked her yet. Pepper had somehow tricked him into agreeing to do the talking.</p><p>And that is how Tony found himself moving towards the porch as Rhodey handed over Morgan to Natasha’s waiting arms and he joined Pepper and Nebula in their ‘walk’. <em>That brat – did he just wink at me?</em></p><p>As he slid into the now empty seat beside Natasha, he could not help but be nervous about how this will go. Natasha breaks the silence.</p><p>“<em>She’s beautiful Tony.</em>” she whispers her eyes never leaving Morgan.</p><p>“<em>Look who you’re talking to, Romanoff. She’s my daughter. What did you expect?</em>” he says grinning like an idiot.</p><p>Natasha lifts a perfect eyebrow at him before gazing back at Morgan. And once again Tony feels like a bundle of nerves.</p><p>“What is it, Tony?” she asks suddenly.</p><p>
  <em>Damn Natasha and her spy-sense!</em>
</p><p>“<em>Uh..It’s just..uh..just..noth-nothing. Nothing at all.</em>” he splutters.</p><p>Once again Natasha lifts a perfect eyebrow and waits for him to collect himself.</p><p>“W<em>illyou-willyou-willyoubemorgansgodmotherpepperwouldkillmeifyousayno!</em>” he blurts it out so fast that it sounds gibberish to even his own ears.</p><p>Natasha’s eyebrow doesn’t go down so he takes a deep breath, clears his throat and looks right into her eyes.</p><p>“<em>Natasha, will you be Morgan’s </em><em>g</em><em>odmother?</em>” he asks softly but firmly.</p><p>Natasha smiles. A true genuine smile that causes a crease near her eyes.</p><p>“<em>I will, Tony</em>.” she says gazing lovingly at Morgan. “<em>It </em><em>will be </em><em>an honor. </em><em>Thank you. Thank you so much.</em>”</p><p>Tony jolts back to reality as Bruce picks up a bench and hurls it across the lake.</p><p>“<em>She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to.</em>” Bruce says.</p><p>“<em>We will.</em>” Cap declares.</p><p><em>Whatever it takes</em>, Tony thinks.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Avengers Compound 2023 (Post battle)</strong> </em>
</p><p>Natasha watched as Rhodey bid his farewell to his friend with a teary smile and a pat to the head.</p><p>She was there amongst them. But yet she was not there.</p><p>She was there everywhere. But yet nowhere.</p><p>
  <em>The very center of existence.</em>
</p><p>Death had been kind to her by letting her watch the result of her sacrifice.</p><p>She had seen everything. <em>Every single thing.</em></p><p>She could feel their emotions. They seemed to wash over her like waves hitting the shore.</p><p>“<em>Mr Stark!” </em>A voice too young echoes through the now dead-silent battlefield.</p><p>
  <em>Ah! Peter.</em>
</p><p>Natasha had watched Spider-man swing through the battlefield as clutched the gauntlet like a lifeline.<em> The </em><em>child in him rambling, the hero in him fighting. </em></p><p>She was indeed surprised when he had held his own never letting go of the gauntlet. She couldn’t help but chuckle when the kid had the nerve to exchange pleasantries in utter chaos.</p><p>
  <em>A kid with morals as high as Steve Rogers’ and will rivaling Tony Stark’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony was right. Peter is going to be better than him. Better than all of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is going to be the best of us.</em>
</p><p>“<em>We won Mr Stark! We won! You did it sir! You did it!” </em></p><p>Natasha’s heart clenches as the kid cries desparately for the only father-figure in his life.</p><p>She watches as Pepper gently pries him away from Tony so that she could tell tell her goodbyes to her husband.</p><p>
  <em>Pepper. The one woman around whom Tony’s entire world revolved.</em>
</p><p>Natasha knew that Pepper had been the one to encourage Tony to ask her about being Morgan’s godmother. Pepper knew how much it would mean to her. And she was grateful. Grateful that Tony had trusted her with their child.</p><p>“<em>You can rest now.</em>” Pepper says tearfully.</p><p>She sees Tony take his last breath as the arc reactor fades out and Pepper breaks into heart wrenching sobs.</p><p>Natasha feels the universe tugging at her. Her time was over. She had seen everything she needed to see. She closes her eyes and gave in to the pull.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity of free-falling, she opens them to find herself in front a magnificent door that seemed to stand right in between nothingness that stretches forever. There was a serene calmness around her as a sweet smell of lavender breezed through the misty air. It was magical. <em>Breathtakingly magical.</em></p><p>As she stands frozen taking in her surroundings someone clears their throat from behind.</p><p>“<em>Miss me, Agent Romanoff?</em>”</p><p>She whirls around in record speed.</p><p>
  <em>There he was. Standing just a few meters away. Wearing his trademark Black Sabbath T-shirt and lanky tracks, looking ten years younger than he had when she had last seen him.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Not at all, Stark</em>” she quips.</p><p>And just like that they are running. Running towards each other, meeting in a fierce embrace that Natasha is nearly lifted off her feet by Tony.</p><p>“<em>We did it Nat. We did it.</em>” he whispers into her ears his voice trembling.</p><p>“<em>Yes, Tony. We did it</em>.” she whispers back holding him tighter.</p><p>They stand there, holding each other, until both of them calm down. When they finally let go, they are still holding hands.</p><p>Natasha watches as Tony takes in the surrounding and realizes that they’ll have to pass through the door to get to whatever awaits them.</p><p>“<em>So, shall we do the honors, Ms. Romanoff?</em>” he gestures dramatically at the door in perfect Stark-style.</p><p>She rolls her eyes and smacks him in the head playfully.</p><p>
  <em>Tony Stark was an idiot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A self sacrificing idiot who had saved the entire universe.</em>
</p><p>And now she had to spend her afterlife with this insufferable brat.</p><p><em>God help her!</em> she thinks smiling as they enter the door, hands held together.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right. So, that was my first work guys!<br/>Constructive criticism and Kudos are highly appreciated!</p><p>P.S. Прости, друг мой. Мне очень жаль. - I am sorry, my friend. I am very sorry. (Translation)<br/>It's Russian BTW. Hope you get the reference ;)</p><p>Stay safe and healthy guys! - SK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>